


Comment Kudos Bookmark Subscribe (Reader)

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: External Validation, Filk, Gen, deadpool if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: Yes, I write for myself but also ... I also crave validation.Spiritual sequel to "Stories that I Used to Know".Beta'ed TheLordofLaMancha. Thanks for looking everything over!!!
Relationships: Reader & Author
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	Comment Kudos Bookmark Subscribe (Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stories that I Used to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134158) by [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs). 



Lyrics to the tune of "867-5309 (Jenny)":

Reader reader

I need to ask you --

Leave me something I can hold on to.

When I create new works i doubt their worth.

My beta says they're fine but I'm concerned.

READER I need your feedback

theories or crisp high fives 

So many ways for feedback ...

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Reader reader

This song may be tacky,

and you don't know me but you make me so happy!

Sure, I create for me, but validation's good

your kudos make me smile, your comments reassure.

READER I need your feedback

advice or fan art surprise

So many ways for feedback ...

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Ii want it, I want it, I want your comments want them all:

Did you like it (like it?) did you laugh or did you outright bawl?

  
  


READER I need your feedback

twitter or tumblr's fine

So many ways for feedback ...

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

Comment, kudos button, bookmark, subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 Challenge "What Comes Next" for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell. This has been one helluva month, y'all.  
> Backing track is a karaoke version of "867-5309 (Jenny)" by Tommy Tu-Tones.


End file.
